Imzadi
by achara-chan
Summary: La guerre contre les Elfes noirs se préparent et Harry conseiller du Roi Jedusor a été envoyé en tant que messager. Cependant son amant, le comte Malefoy s'oppose à cette décision et décide de l'en empêcher. Résumer basique, c plus clair en lisant


**IMZADI**

**Une Affreuse nouvelle**

Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher, éclairant de ses dernières lueurs la coupole du Palais impérial. Le palais dominait la vallée de toute son hauteur. Une immensité blanche illuminant le royaume tout entier. Le Palais du roi Jédusor que j'avais choisi de servir et de protéger au péril de sa vie.

J'admirai une dernière fois sa pureté car j'ignorai si mes yeux se porterai un jour sur ce bel édifie. Ce jour-ci ma nostalgie m'avait emmené dans l'un des jardins du palais.

Mon amant le nommait 'la forêt des milles fleurs'. La végétation y était si dense et si varié qu'il y était facile de si dissimuler. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils avaient choisi de s'y retrouver, loin des regards et des rumeurs de la cour.

A cette heure tardive le jardin était calme, et totalement vide. Ils leur appartenaient entièrement. Ils s'étaient embrassés la première fois adossés à un arbre, cet arbre qui depuis ce jour était le seul témoin de leur passion grandissante.

Le jeune homme de nouveau perdu dans ses souvenirs accueillait l'apparition des étoiles. L'une d'entre elle particulièrement, sa favorite SIRIUS. La première que son parrain lui avait apprise étant enfant, et la plus belle du ciel répétait-il souvent.

Une étoile filante traversa le ciel et disparu aussi vite.

« Si seulement je pouvais m'évader aussi rapidement et aller ou mon cœur le désire» pensa t-il tristement, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes.

- Et voilà que je me mets à pleurer c'est ridicule !

Dissimulé dans l'ombre une forme se glissa silencieusement vers lui et l'entoura tendrement de ses bras, surprenant le jeune homme. Un chaste baiser poser sur sa nuque.

- Qu'est-ce qui est ridicule mon aimé ?

- Dragon ! Tu m'as fait peur...et tu es en retard. Souffla le bel ange.

Harry se retourna plaçant ses bras autour de son cou, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Ses mains caressaient les mèches blondes de son amant. Il était vraiment beau, encore plus maintenant que le premier jour de leur rencontre.

- Est-ce un nouveau jeu…m'effrayer jusqu'à la mort.

Une lueur vicieuse défila dans les yeux gris du comte. Il resserra on étreinte glissa ses mains le long de ses hanches étroites.

- J'ai des méthodes plus intéressantes pour te faire mourir Amour. Mordillant le cou tendre de son amant, et léchant délicatement sa proie. Ses mains se firent plus curieuses, remontant le long de son dos.

- Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question il me semble, qu'est ce qui est ridicule ?

Les deux émeraudes fixèrent avec douceur de son compagnon avant de se refermés. « Oh rien, je me sentais juste un peu nostalgique, trop de pensées en tête ». Soupira le jeune homme.

- Amour, je t'ai déjà dit que tu pensais trop. Et à trop penser on ne voit pas l'essentiel.

Ses mains toujours actives de son amant firent glisser la ceinture du jeune homme. Son épée tomba dans un bruit sourd. Draco nota la non réaction de son amant et en profita pour défaire les boutons de sa tunique. « Quel profiteur celui là ! », s'amusa-t-il. « Drago arrête ! ».

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu m'arrête quand sa devient intéressant, rouspéta-il une moue enfantine au visage.

- Parce que j'adore te voir bouder, ça te rend si mignon. Je ne m'en lasse pas.

- Hey Potty, je ne suis pas mignon, mais magnifique, voir très beau. Il n'y a qu'avec ses qualificatifs que je veux être décrit. Et uniquement ceux-là. S'enorgueilli-t-il.

- Très bien mon chéri mignon ria-il devant le regard noir que lui lançait Drago. J'ai vraiment choisi un homme narcissiquement beau et magnifiquement arrogant. Mais je l'aime de toute mon âme.

Le regard triste et anxieux qu'il tentait de dissimuler réapparu soudainement. Drago lui caressa la joue, lui demandant ce qu'il n'allait pas.

- Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi Harry, cela fait plusieurs jours que tu as ce regard soucieux. Que se passe t-il Amour ?

- Je m'en vais Drago, je pars.

« Tu pars...déjà...mais je viens à peine d'arriver, tu ne peux... » Ses yeux croisèrent le regard fuyant de Harry. Et un éclair de lucidité le traversa.

- Je parle de quitter le palais Drago. Dès demain, je ne reviendrai sans doute pas.

- Quoi.. mais tu ne peux pas ! Pourquoi...Qu'est-ce-que…

« Drago, Les frontières de notre royaume s'effondrent et l'ennemi se rapproche de jours en jours. Notre roi m'a désigné hier pour entamer les 'négociations' » dicta-t-il machinalement

-En tant qu'un des conseillers du roi j'ai été choisi pour aller parlementer avec les 'Elfes sombres'. C'est à moi qu'il revient en premier la réédition de l'ennemi.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est du suicide, ils te tueront dès ton arrivée sur leur territoire. Tu le sais, tout le monde le sait. Les Elfes noirs ne négocient jamais. Aucun messager n'est jamais revenu vivant.

Un simple conseiller ne peu s'opposer à la décision d'un roi. Je n'ai pas le choix Drago, c'est mon rôle je le dois, j'ai été choisi pour le faire.

- Tu as été choisi pour mourir, Harry je t'en pris ne fais pas ca. Drago pris son visage entre ses mains tremblantes. Des larmes silencieuses perlaient sur son visage. Tu n'es pas le seul conseiller, pourquoi TOI.

- Le roi me l'a demandé, et j'ai accepté. Répondit-il simplement.

- Demandé hein ! Sa voie s'était faite froide, pourtant tout son corps bouillonnait de colère.

Le roi ne demandait jamais il ordonnait et forçait, Drago en avait bien été témoin et cela à plusieurs reprise. Derrière ce visage paisible et serein que leur monarque affichait quotidiennement se dissimulait un homme suintant la perversion. Un goût prononcé pour le contrôle. Il lui arrivait de souvent qu'il était le seul à percevoir la véritable nature du roi Jedusor, comme si le roi était capable de mystifier les gens de la cour excepté lui.

C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas vivre au palais et faisait tout pour son détaché malgré certaines obligations.

- Harry que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence, quelque chose s'est produit n'est-ce-pas. Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ?

Le silence de son compagnon le perturbait chaque secondes d'avantage. L'être plein de vie s'étiolait devant lui.

- C'est-ce qu'…le roi me voulait.. Le murmure quasi inaudible de Harry.

-Quoi, il voulait quoi… Harry qu'a-til dit

Harry affronta le regard de son amant et lui révéla les raisons de son désaroi.

Depuis sa première rencontre avec le Roi Jedusor, il avait perçu dans ses regards charmeurs quelque chose de malsain, de sombre, surtout à l'encontre d'Harry. Son départ précité pour ses terres lui avait fait oublier cela.

Il ne tenait plus compte des récits étranges des gens de la cour. Les disparitions d'amants en tous genres, comme d'un jeune damoiseau qui s'était trouvé dans le sillage pervers du roi. Et après quelques jours passés au Palais, ou plus précisément dans les draps du roi, celui-ci n'y était plus réapparu à la cour. Sa famille n'avait plus jamais reçu de nouvelle jusqu'à ce que l'on retrouve des restes de son corps dans une des rivières du Palais.

Le roi étant ce qu'il était, n'était pas inquiété, et personne n'y trouvait à redire. Ainsi s'écoulait la vie à la cour. En y était bien traité mais on pouvait très rapidement perdre la vie.

-Bon sang j'aurai du le savoir s'écria Dragon. Quel idiot ai-je été de te laissé seul dans ces lieux.

- Tu n'aurai rien pu faire Drago, mon statut de conseiller m'a protégé pendant un temps, il ne m'a jamais touché même si il le désirait...je... je ne l'ai jamais ignoré.

- Si tu le savais, pourquoi ne m'a tu pas envoyé de. Il t'envoi à la mort car tu t'ai refusé à lui. Dit-il

La rage et la colère bouillonnait en lui, contre Harry, contre le Roi mais surtout contre lui même. Lui qui était si impuissant pour la première fois de sa vie.

Drago releva Harry l'embrassa doucement. « Je ne le laisserai pas t'envoyé à la mort sans rien faire. Je pars avec toi que tu le veuilles ou non »

- Quelle folie, que cette nuit, et moi qui souhaitais juste t'embrasser et te faire l'amour pour chaque jour perdu loin de toi.

Harry se rapprocha et posa ses lèvres pleines sur les siennes. « Rien ne nous en empêche Dragon. Aime-moi entièrement. »

Les deux amants se dévisagèrent, le souffle de Drago caressant le sien, la chaleur de leur peau, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes.

Cette peau qui ne cessait de l'émerveiller, douceur et chaleur se mêlant à une saveur sucré. Sa langue explorait l'antre chaude et humide. Chacun de ses baisers provoquait un gémissement qui le fit sourire. Drago l'embrassa de nouveau, une soif inextinguible le consumait.

Harry était si sensible, une simple caresse suffisait à la faire gémir. Raison pour laquelle il interdisait son entourage de s'approcher de trop près. La tentation y était tellement grande. Des lèvres rose et gonflées par ses baisers, ses yeux verts assombris par le désir, Drago se plaisait à le voir gémir et quémander ses caresses.

- Dragoon je …aah !

- Oui amour demanda t-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Il avait profité de l'état de semi-inconscience de Harry pour lui retirer sa tunique. Dévoilant un ventre plat et finement musclé. Sa main glissa vers ses boutons de chair, les pinçant légèrement. L'autre se faufila dans son pantalon et enroula le membre dur et vibrant du brun.

Harry ne contrôlait plus son corps, la moindre parcelle de son être était maintenant sous le contrôle d'un nouveau maître. Draco, son bel ange blond qui le mettait au supplice.

- Alors mon Amour, on en peut déjà plus.

La bouche humide et curieuse s'aventura dans sa crinière ébène, inspirant profondément son essence. Il mordilla son cou , le marquant à nouveau. Il lui écarta les jambes frottant sa cuisse contre le membre érigé et vibrant.

- Draco, aah..non..ah.. .gémissa-t-il.

Il ouvrit brusquement ses yeux, il ne se rappelait pas les avoir fermé. Draco l'observait d'un regard brillant de luxure. Il recula et se dénuda entièrement.

La nuit était maintenant tombée sur les corps nus des deux hommes. Les pales lueurs de la lune caressant leur peau.

- Tu es si beau. Dit il d'une voix rauque.

- Moins que toi. murmura Draco.

Allongé l'un sur l'autre, leurs corps frissonnèrent. Le blond titilla ses tétons, léchant et aspirant nerveusement. Il continua son exploration entre les cuisses entrouvertes.

- Draco je t'en prie Draco…viens..gemissa t-il plus fort

Ses gémissements se muèrent en un cri rauque quand il sentit une chaleur envelopper son intimité. « mmm …. » soupira-t-il de contentement. Drago introduit un doigt dans son entrée chaude, un deuxième le suivi l'élargissant un peu plus. H arry sentit un léger inconfort quand un troisième doigt fouilla plus profondément en lui.

- AAH OUII …mmmh Drago..plus, plus… Ses jambes tremblantes s'écartèrent dans l'attente d'une ultime délivrance.

Ses doigts humides se retirèrent, Drago se positionna devant son entrée chaude et s'enfonça doucement en lui. Quel délice, il avait attendu cela depuis si longtemps. Il était si étroit, si bon, ses mouvement s'intensifièrent plus brutaux à chaque fois.

Mais ça n'était pas assez, ils en voulaient plus, toujours plus, que ses membres soient déchirés par la passion. Que son corps soit aspiré au plus profond. La position changea et Harry se retrouvait sur lui, le chevauchant, s'empalant plus fort. Ses longues mèches brunes, dansèrent à chacun de ses tressautements. Les yeux à demi ouvert, il se lécha les lèvres, gouttant ses larmes de plaisir.

Allongé sur l'herbe, Drago sentait sa délivrance arrivée mais ne souhaitais pas finir avant son amant. Il se releva soudainement, et lui agrippa les hanches. Sa prise se durcit alors qu'il empalait Harry plus vite. « Drago, non je vais venir… non arre.. » hoqueta son amour.

« ahh..oui viens mon amour, viens pour moi » Le brun cria son plaisir et s'évanoui presqu'aussitôt sur son torse. Au bout de quelques secondes , Draco ne tarda pas à le suivre et joui intensément en lui. Les deux amants s'endormirent exténué et repus.

Un léger vent les éveilla, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Draco ouvrit les yeux les premier et tourna son visage vers son amant, Harry semblait endormi contre son torse. Il tenta de bouger mais remarqua qu'une partie de lui était emprisonnée. « Intéressant » pensa-t il vicieusement.

« Harry » appela t-il, le jeune conseiller bougea légèrement mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Drago profita de ce moment pour admirer le corps finement musclé de ce jeune éphèbe. Son doigt caressa sa peau naturellement bronzé et dessinait lentement une ligne invisible sur son dos.

Un soupir vient pertubé le silence « Drago pas encore.. » « Désolé amour..pas le choix » souria t-il. Sa maim caressa la courbe de ses fesses avant de se refermer sur l'objet de son attention. Masturbant doucement la verge de son aimé et le reveillant complétement par la même occasion. Harry se releva un peu et leurs soupir s'intensifièrent pour une ultime délivrance.

Harry dont l'intimité était de nouveau sienne s'allongea sur l'herbe, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

- Bonjour, Amour bien réveillé maintenant. Demanda Draco.

Harry voulu s'asseoir mais se ravisa aussitôt ses fesses se rappelant à lui.

- Et bien, j'adore tes façons de me dire bonjour, un peu brutal au début, mais si doux à l'arrivé. Tout comme ton caractère mon doudou.

- Tu sais bien que j'aime te faire plaisir. Répondit Draco en l'embrassant sur la tempe. D'ailleurs tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour… et puis quoi 'DOUDOU', c'est quoi cà ?

Harry eut un fou rire et embrassa tendrement son Doud…enfin son ange.

- Bonjour mon Ange, que j'aime taquiner. Je pensais à un autre diminutif pour toi.

- Je préfère l'ange cela me ressemble beaucoup mieux.

-Umm

- Quoi ?

- Mon lapin en sucre.

-…

Harry pouffa sous le regard noir que lui lançait son amant. Il était si facile de l'embêter. Ses bras entourèrent sa nuque et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. « Je t'aime mon Imzadi »

Fin

Bon c'est une OS courte et ma première os, je l'ai écrite il y a très longtemps et je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes d'orthographes et de conjugaisons que vous trouverez.

Une suite peut survenir, mais cela prendra du temps.

Je souhaitais terminée celle-ci avant d'en commencer une autre toujours sur Harry potter ou Star trek. Enfin je débute, alors je lirai vos commentaires avec attention pour me perfectionner.


End file.
